


Home is where the heart is

by kunstvogel



Series: BoB AU Vignettes [11]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/kunstvogel
Summary: “You’ve always felt like home.”





	Home is where the heart is

Lew is curled up on his side on their bed, watching Dick as he reads a book. They had gone out for dinner earlier, and Lew’s tummy still aches with fullness- he’d gone a little overboard on his meal and then followed it up with a brownie and ice cream to share with Dick. The redhead, of course, had saved a portion of his dinner and only taken a few bites of the brownie, letting Lew finish it off. Sensible as always.

“Dick?” Lew asks, tracing circles over Dick’s covered thigh.

“Hmm?”

“I’m glad we went out tonight,” Lew says. “I missed you.”

Dick smiles. “I did, too. Work and school together are wearing me out.”

“Yeah,” Lew agrees softly. “It’s quiet here when you’re gone.” He draws a trail up Dick’s thigh and over his hip, nudging his shirt up to touch his belly. “You’ve always felt like home,” Lew murmurs.

Dick closes his book, setting it neatly aside. “C’mere,” he urges, and Lew scoots up, letting Dick kiss him.


End file.
